poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
An Oasis of Hope!/Transcript
This is the transcript of An Oasis of Hope in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins we are now in the desert as we get to see a green valley with a lake then we see Spoink bouncing to get food from the tree) - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): An Oasis of Hope! (Now we see the heroes taking a break) Ash Ketchum: Here you go, Pikachu. (Pikachu drinks a cup of water then Ash drinks water) Narrator: Bonnie: That bare ground goes on forever! Serena: Yeah, the landscape doesn't change at all. Zoe Orimoto: Yeah. - - - Matt Ishida: Man this desert is so hot, even a lizard would be in sunscreen. - - Mimi Tachikawa: I'm so hot. - - - Musa: Say Ash, what's Goomy doing? Ash Ketchum: Beats me! Bloom: I think Goomy is gonna use a new move. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: We gotta stop Grumpig. Bloom: Right Ash! Magic Winx! (Bloom, Tecna, and Flora transform into Fairy form) Stella, Musa, and Aisha: Enchantix! (Stella, Musa, and Aisha transform into Enchantinx form) - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Grumpig! - J.P. Shibayama: Not goodie! Icy: Oh, this won't hurt a bit. (The hands holding feathers begin to tickle Zoe and Tommy right on the nose and starts sneezing) - - - Wendy O Koopa: Let the fun part begin. (She uses her wand to make the magic hands holding feathers tickling the DigiDestined members) Zoe Orimoto: No! Not the belly button. No, stop it. (laughing so hard) Come on, seriously, cut it out. J.P. Shibayama: Zoe. (Tommy Himi gets tickled as well) Flurr: Tommy, not you too. (T.K. from Season 1 gets tickled) Matt Ishida: T.K.! (Kari from Season 1 gets tickled) Tai Kamiya: '''Now Kari is next! (Cody gets tickled) Davis Motomiya: Cody no! (Sora gets tickled) '''Sora Takenouchi: No! Not me! Cut it out! Joe Kido: Sora! (Mimi gets tickled) Izzy Izumi: No, Mimi! (Yolei gets tickled) Ken Ichijouji: Yolei! (Rika gets tickled too) Henry Wong: Rika! (Finally Takato gets tickled) Ash Ketchum: Takato no! Guilmon: Takato! Clemont: This is terrible! Bonnie: Team Rocket and villians stop it! Ash Ketchum: What are you doing? Jessie: It's obvious! If you won't have over Pikachu, the Spoink will pay the piper and your DigiDestined twerps will continue be tickled. Serena: That's so cruel! Ash Ketchum: Your cowards! Jessie: Being called a coward is an honour, when you run in our circles. So honour us all you want. (All the heroes growl in anger) Meowth: Now, deal or no deal? Ash Ketchum: I said, no deal! Icy: I gladly you disagree. Darcy: Let the tickle continues. (They continue laughing hard.) Zoe Orimoto: (Laughing so hard) Stop it! (Continues laughing) Come on! J.P. Shibayama: Don't make me come down off this wall! Sora Takenouchi: (Laughing) Don't listen to them, Ash! Stop it! Rika Nonaka: (Laughing so hard) Stop! That tickles! - - James: Final answer, Shadow Ball. - Wendy O Koopa: Just do it already! - - Ash Ketchum: Stop tickling Takato right now! Dr. Eggman: If you want him to be stopped tickled. You need to make a deal now. Takato Matsuki: (Laughing while being tickled) Just do it, Ash! (laughing) Stop! That tickles! (continues laughing) Ash Ketchum: That's enough! I'll do it, just stop! Bowser: Very well. (Snap his right finger) (The hands disappears as the DigiDestined members finally being stopped tickled takes a lot breath to get more air) - - - - - Eddy: What's with those bad guys and Team Rocket? Why couldn't they just leave us alone? (He sits on the ground) - - - - Emerl: We'll get you guys out in a second. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Henry Wong: Goomy! Ash Ketchum: Goomy! (He manage to knock the bars down) Goomy! Look out! (Ash gets hit by the Iron Tail attack instead much to our heroes' shock in horror) Serena: Oh, no, Ash! Tai Kamiya: Ash! Matt Ishida: Ash no! Flora: Ash! (angry on Grumpig) Take this Grumpig. Venus Ivy! (Grumpig got tangle by Flora's Venus Ivy attack) Flora: Ash are you alright? Ash Ketchum: Yeah I'm alright. Goomy are you okay? (Goomy nod) (Grumpig breaks free from Flora's attack and then used Hidden Power on Ash again) T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): Ash look out! (Ash look and gasp. He's gotta hit again, but Flora sacrifice herself to save both Ash and Goomy and hit instead) (all Heroes gasp) Serena: Flora! Zoe Orimoto: No, Flora! Kari Kamiya (Season 1): Oh no, Flora! Stella: Oh Flora! Musa: Flora no! Clemont: Flora sacrifice herself to save both Ash and Goomy. (Grumpig pleased to himself to defeat Flora) Ash Ketchum: Flora you sacrifice yourself to save me and Goomy. (Goomy watch Flora's bravery and courage sacrifice herself and finally bring courage himself.) Ash Ketchum: This for you Flora. Alright you want a battle you got it. (Goomy starts to evolve) Tai Kamiya: Wow look at Goomy! Emerl: I think Goomy is... Bonnie: It is. Sora Takenouchi: It's Goomy he evolving! Ash Ketchum: Wow! (Goomy evolves into Sliggoo) Bonnie: Goomy evolved! Tigger: (Gasp in amazement) Well I'll be! Pooh Bear: Oh my goodness! Eeyore: (Surprised in amazement) Ash Ketchum: That's Goomy's evolve form! (He picks up his Pokedex and analyzes Silggoo) Ash's Pokedex: Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokemon. Its four horns functions as a highly sensitive radar system, picking up many different scents and noises. T.K Takaishi: Well I'll be Goomy evolved into a Sliggoo. Tigger: Amazing! Bloom: Now Sliggoo might strong enough to defeat Grumpig. (Grumpig prepared used Hidden Power again) Tecna: Watch out Ash! Grumpig gotta used Hidden Power again. Ash Ketchum: Dodge it! (Grumpig fires Hidden Power, but Silggoo dodges it and then uses Dragon Breath) Tentomon: What's that move? Izzy Izumi: That has to be Dragon Breath! Ash Ketchum: Yes! You've learned a new move! Use Dragon Breath! (Silggoo fires Dragon Breath hitting Grumpig sending it flying into the air and freed an army of Spoink from it's psychic control) Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah! Take that bad Grumpig! Tommy Himi: That'll teach him lesson what happened if you messing with our friends. Musa: You got that right! Joe Kido: Way to go Sliggoo you nailed it. (Everyone look on Ash and watching sad on Flora who sacrifice herself save him and Sliggoo. Then Ash pick up Flora.) Ash Ketchum: Thanks Flora for saving me and Sliggoo I would've been another hit because we're friends and friends stick together to the very end.But you got hurt because of me (Everyone started to shed tears) I'm sorry Flora. I'm so sorry. (Ash drop his tears on Flora and then suddenly she's starting to glow as All Heroes gasped including Ash.) F-Flora? (Flora transform into Enchantix form) Kari Kamiya (Season 1): Flora's became Enchantix? All Digidestined: Whoa! Emerl: Great mother of all stars! Bonnie: Wowy wow wow! (All Heroes look happy) Aisha: Flora you got the Enchantix power. Stella: You look amazing. Koji Minamoto: Yeah! First Ash sacrifice himself to save Sliggoo as Goomy and now Flora sacrifice herself to save our friend and Sliggoo. After Goomy evolved into Sliggoo and learn to use Dragon Breath Flora earn the Enchantix power. Ash Ketchum: Thank you Flora for saving me and Sliggoo. Flora: Well you save mine first. Ash Ketchum: Yeah I guess I did. Emerl: Flora's right Ash you were very brave we're so proud of you. Ash Ketchum: Thanks Emerl! Now come on guys to time teach Team Rocket and the villians a lesson. Tai Kamiya: Oh yeah! Bloom: You heard Ash let's go. Emerl: SUPS1 Battle Station! (The heroes battles the villains) - - - - - Icy: What is it now Grumpig? Meowth: Grumpig saying,"He needs our help." Jessie: No thanks, showtimes over, Sorry we've been using you. - - - James: How could Pikachu and Chespin escape? - James: And Goomy evolved into Sliggoo. Plankton: That's not all the Flower Fairy evolved into final form. (all villians groan) Jessie: - - - - - - - - - - - - Jessie: Pumpkaboo clean up this mess! James: With Inkay! (Jessie and James threw their Pokeball letting out their Pokemon) Tai Kamiya: Greymon time to digivolve. (His crest of courage activates) Matt Ishida: Do it, Garurumon! (His crest of friendship activates) Sora Takenouchi: You too Birdramon! (Her crest of love activates) Joe Kido: Go for it Ikkakumon! (His crest of reliability activates) Mimi Tachiwawa: Teach them a lesson Togemon (Her crest of sincerity activates) Kari Kamiya (Season 1): Gatomon! (Her crest of light activates) Davis Motomiya: Go ExVeemon! Ken Ichijougi: You too Stingmon! Takato, Henry & Rika: Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate! (Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon) (Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon) (Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon) (Togemon digivolve to Lillymon) (Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon) (Gatomon (Season 1) digivolve to Angewomon) (ExVeemon Stingmon Dna digivolve to Paildramon) Yolei, Cody, T.K. & Kari (Season 2): Digi-Armor Energize! (Armadillomon Armor digivolve to Digmon The Drill of Power) (Hawkmon Armor digivolve to Halsemon the Wings of Love) (Gatomon (Season 2) Armor digivolve to Nefertimon The Angel of Light) (Patamon (Season 2) Armor digivolve to Pegasusmon Flying Hope) (Gargomon Matrix digivolve to Rapidmon) (Kyubimon Matrix digivolve to Taomon) (Growlmon Matrix digivolve to WarGrowlmon) Agunimon: Let's teach Team Rocket and the villians a lesson and they shall never forget. The Digidestined (Season 4): Yeah! Slide Evolution! (Agunimon Slide evolve to BurningGreymon, Lobomon Slide evolve to KendoGarurumon, Kazemon Slide evolve to Zephyrmon, Beetlemon Slide evolve to MetalKabuterimon, Loweemon Slide evolve to JagerLoweemon, and Kumamon Slide evolve to Korikakumon) Ash Ketchum: Alright Flora used the Fairy Dust to tangled the villians. Flora: You got Ash! Fairy Dust! (Flora used Fairy Dust to summoned the vines to tangled the villians) - - - - Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Thunderbolt! WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw! MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! Paildramon: Desparato Blaster! WarGrowlmon: Atomic Blaster! BurningGreymon: Wildfire Tsunami! KendoGarurumon: Lupine Laser! Garudamon: Wing Blade! Lillymon: Flower Cannon! Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! Zudomon: Vulcan Hammer! Angemon: Hand of Fate! Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! Halsemon: Tempest Wind! Digmon: Gold Rush! Pegasusmon: Star Shower! Nefertimon: Rosetta Stone! Rapidmon: Rapid Fire! Taomon: Talesman of Light! Zephyrmon: Hurricane Gale! MetalKabuterimon: Proton Thunder! Korikakumon: Frozen Arrowheads! JagerLoweemon: Dark Master! Bloom: Dragon Fire! Flora: Glowing Ivy! Musa: Soundwave Attack! Stella: Solar Flare! Aisha: Morphic Attack Plasma Force! Tecna: Electric Pulse! (They fire their attack and hit the villians and then the big explosion.) Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! (Ding) - (They all return to normal) Takuya Kanbara: That takes care of them. - - - - - - - - Narrator: Goomy evolved into Sliggoo. On top of that Flora has earn the Enchantix power. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts